Just a Dream
by Reh Brown
Summary: Uma noite de sonhos estranhos... sera somente sonhos ou viriam a ocorrer? POV Sirius


**Título:** Just a Dream  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Remus e Sirius  
**Gênero:** Mistério/Romance  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi/ bla bla bla!  
**Aviso:** A fic ocorre meio que entre sonhos só Sirius, entre os trechos das musicas são pedaços do sonhos dele

* * *

-Boa noite – disse o loiro puxando o cortinado em volta da cama.

-Boa noite – respondeu Sirius, puxando seu cortinado. Estava exausto, provocar os Slytherin o dia todo era cansativo, muito mais exaustivo depois da semana da lua cheia.

Ele se virou na cama e adormeceu.

_Hand in mine, into your icy blues  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition too  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and_

Sirius tremia de cima a baixo, a casa de James e Lily estava destruída, ele viu uma mão em baixo dos escombros, retirou as coisas de cima e encontrou o corpo de James. Seu amigo, seu irmão, morto. Ouviu um choro ao longe, levantou-se e foi ate a fonte do choro, um cara muito grande segurava um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

-Quem esta ai? – perguntou uma voz familiar.

-Sou eu Hagrid... – respondeu Sirius com a voz rouca.

-Sirius...

Sirius se aproximou do afilhado, acariciando sua bochecha, como um certo lupino fazia.

-Hagrid... De-me o Harry.

-O-o que?

-Me de ele, eu vou cuidar dele, sou o padrinho dele...

-Desculpe Sirius... tenho ordens de Dumbledore...

-Por favor, Hagrid...

O gigante colocou a mão no ombro do mais jovem, que olhava com tristeza para o afilhado.

-Desculpe, Sirius... tenho que leva-lo.

-Fique...fique com a minha moto... não preciso mais dela...

-Obrigada, eu a devolvo quando puder – o gigante montou a moto, e sumiu na noite escura.

_I would drive on to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running_

_But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything  
I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

-James e Lily... como você teve coragem? – berrou Peter.

-Eu matar James e Lily, você esta enganado caro amigo, eu não sou um traidor...

Sirius puxou a varinha, mas do nada a rua inteira explodiu. Sirius protegeu os olhos, quando a poeira baixou, Peter havia sumido, havia vários trouxas mortos por todos os lados, um bueiro aberto, e um dedo no chão.

Uma onda de fúria, vingança, raiva e ódio passou por todo corpo de Sirius, o esquadrão dos alrores apareceu e o cercou, ele atirou a varinha para o lado, e começou a rir. Uma risada fria, sem alegria, uma risada forçada de ódio, foi levado sem esforços pelos bruxos. Para azkaban.

_Until the end, until this pool of blood  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this  
Until the end of..._

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights grow  
And we go cold_

Caminhavam pelo túnel da Casa dos Gritos, Sirius ia ser um homem livre, ele poderia começar vida nova com Remus, Peter ia para Azkaban, nada podia acabar com a sua alegria. Havia uma pergunta ecoando na sua cabeça.

- Você sabe o que isso significa? - perguntou Black abruptamente a Harry enquanto faziam seu lento progresso pelo túnel. - Entregar Pettigrew?

- Você fica livre... - respondeu Harry.

- É. Mas eu também sou, não sei se alguém lhe disse, eu sou seu padrinho.

- Eu soube - disse Harry.

- Bem... os seus pais me nomearam seu tutor - disse Black formalmente, - Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles...- Naturalmente, eu vou compreender se você quiser ficar com seus tios - disse Black. - Mas... bem... pense nisso. Depois que o meu nome estiver limpo... se você quiser uma... uma casa diferente...

- Quê, morar com você? - perguntou, batendo a cabeça, sem querer, numa pedra saliente do teto. - Deixar a casa dos Dursley?

- Claro, achei que você não ia querer - disse Black apressadamente. - Eu compreendo, só pensei que...

- Você ficou maluco? - disse Harry, com a voz quase tão rouca quanto à de Black. - Claro que quero deixar a casa dos Dursley! Você tem casa? Quando é que eu posso me mudar?

Black virou-se completamente para olhar o garoto; a cabeça de Snape raspou o teto, mas Black não pareceu se importar.

- Você quer? - perguntou ele. - Sério?

- Sério! - respondeu Harry.

O rosto ossudo de Black se abriu no primeiro sorriso verdadeiro.

_But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of every..._

_All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this_

Sirius passou os olhos tristes pela casa. Passara anos fugindo dela, e agora estava trancado novamente, sua velha casa havia se tornado sua prisão. Remus colocou a mão em seu ombro, lhe dando um sorriso reconfortante.

-Eu nunca pensei... que teria que voltar para cá... um dia... – falou num fio de voz.

-Sirius... isso e tudo para a segurança de todos... se não fizer isso por você, faça por Harry...

Sirius passou a mão, por cima da mão do amigo.

-Não sei o que seria de mim sem você ao meu lado, Moony...

Remus entrelaçou a mão de Sirius.

-Nunca vou abandonar você, Padfoot... agora você e a minha única família... – ao dizer isso, Sirius se virou e deu um beijo rápido no amigo.

_As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms  
Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun_

O raio vermelho atingiu-o bem no peito, o sorriso ainda não sumira de seus lábios, seu corpo foi caindo em um arco gracioso, ia rever James, ia rever Lily... mas perderia Remus... perderia Harry... perderia a vida... seu corpo atravessou o véu, e ele sumiu.

_And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever_

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – berrou. Sentando-se rapidamente, passou a mão pela testa, havia suado frio.

-Sirius! Sirius o que houve? – perguntou Remus sentando-se na cama do amigo. Sirius tremia de cima a baixo. Sem perceber ele agarrara a cintura Remus, Remus confuso e preocupado alisava a cabeça do amigo. Sirius aos poucos foi se acalmando.

-Sirius... o que houve...

-Eu...eu tive um pesadelo horrível... James havia morrido... Peter havia sido o culpado... eu fui pra Azkaban... eu fui forçado a voltar para a mansão Black... e depois... eu morri...

-Calma Sear... foi apenas... um sonho...

**FIM**

* * *

**Musica:** Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance  
**Sugestão:** caroleena parsons  
**Agradecimentos:** caroleena parson, Belle Tsubasa, computador e quem deixar reviews  
**Leia tambem:  
Moments **_(short fic - romance / Sirius e Remus)  
_**X-Potter** _(long fic - comedia romantica / Draco e Harry)  
_**Amor Medicinal** - Belle Tsubasa_ (Gundan Wing / Duo e Heero)_


End file.
